


Happy New Year

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: Some Dean Winchester New Year's Eve fluff.





	

You stared at your phone for five minutes before sighing and putting it down. You were trying to decide if you were going to text your boyfriend or not.

You’d been dating Dean Winchester for almost a year now, but his work didn’t always leave a whole lot of time to be with him. He was hunting monsters and saving the world and you couldn’t believe how brave he was to be able to do it, but it also meant a lot of lonely nights for you.

Dean had come by on Christmas Eve to spend the night and celebrate the holiday, but after a quick exchange in gifts and candy cane pancakes, he had to leave again. That’s usually how it was. He’d come spend one night and make you breakfast in the morning, and then left. You understood that his life was complicated but it didn’t make it any easier. You just wished that you got to see him more.

So instead of spending New Year’s Eve with someone else, you spent it with a Chinese takeout,  _ Dr. Sexy _ , and a bottle of bubbly. You had let yourself hope that Dean would come through for you and decide to come tonight, but the empty side of the couch showed differently.

“Screw it,” you muttered to yourself as you picked up your phone.

 

_ To Dean: Happy New Year’s Eve _

 

You didn’t expect him to respond immediately, but you still expected  _ something _ . But after an hour of silence, you gave up.

You tried convincing yourself that he was just busy saving people and hunting things, but it was hard not to feel like an inconvenience. Just another notch on his bedpost.

No. You shook your head at yourself. Dean was crazy about you. He told you so every time he came over. He wouldn’t keep coming back if he wasn’t. It was just hard sometimes. You sighed into your box of rice and continued watching your show. You decided to crack open one of your fortune cookies, just for a laugh.

“‘Ability will enable a man to get to the top, but character will keep him from falling’,” you read aloud to yourself. You rolled your eyes. “Whatever.”

 

About halfway through your bottle, the doorbell rang. Your eyebrows knitted together as you set down your dinner and went to see who was there at this hour.

“Dean,” you gasped, genuinely surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” That damn smirk that never failed to drive you crazy was painted on his face. “We finished early and I thought I’d try to make it down to kiss you at midnight.”

Your eyes welled up from the happiness bubbling in your chest. Just when you start to doubt him, Dean comes through for you yet again. You threw your arms around his neck and his went around your waist.

“I’m sorry I’m late, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear.

You shook your head. “You’re not.”

You finally pulled away and invited him inside. You cleared your empty takeout box and went to get another glass.

“There’s only half a bottle left,” you admitted, “but I think we can make it work.”

“You can make anything work.” He winked at you and you shivered.

“Keep that up and we won’t make it to midnight.”

“Fingers crossed.”

You joined him on the couch and filled his glass. “There’s still some rice left if you want it,” you offered. “And there’s still a fortune cookie.”

“Only if you split it with me.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m  _ your _ sap,” he added.

“Very true.” You grabbed the second cookie and tore open the plastic packaging. Dean held one side while you held the other and pulled it apart. The fortune stayed in your half.

“I guess it’s your fortune,” Dean teased.

“But I had the other one.”

“So?” He shrugged. “It’s not like they’re real.”

“You know, I’m actually a little surprised that in all your years of hunting, you haven’t come across fortune cookies coming true.”

“Not yet anyway,” he joked back. “Just read it. I wanna know what it says.”

You rolled your eyes again. “Fine. ‘An exciting opportunity lies ahead if you are not timid.’ Yeah, okay. Not in my boring life.”

Dean gave a hard chuckle. “Actually that’s kind of perfect.”

You raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

Dean gave a shy smile and cleared his throat. “Well, we’ve been going out for almost a year now, and I really hate being away from you so often… Well, I was wondering if maybe you’d consider coming on the road with me and Sam.”

Your jaw dropped. “Seriously? Are you being serious right now? Please tell me this isn’t a joke.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “No, it’s not a joke. I’m dead serious, princess. You don’t have to give me an answer right away. I want you to really think about it. You’d have to leave your job and your friends behind for me. And I know that’s a lot to ask, but I had to ask it. I’ve been wanting to ask you since Thanksgiving.”

“Yes,” you say absolutely. “My answer is yes.”

“Sweetheart, really think about it,” he pressed.

“I have been. I’ve been thinking about it or months,” you revealed. You  _ had _ been thinking about it. “It makes a lot of sense. I hate my job and I don’t have any friends. I just tell my coworkers I’m moving and that’s it. No questions asked. I guarantee it. Dean, please take me seriously when I say that I want nothing else but to you join you and your brother on the road.”

Dean licked his lips. “You wouldn’t be able to hunt right away. You’d have to go through some serious training.”

“Then I’ll stay in the motel and help with research,” you agreed. You were so overcome with joy that you couldn’t wait any longer and you lept over to capture Dean’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Dean smiled into the kiss before happily returning it. After a moment, he pulled away, looking behind you.

“Happy New Year, sweetheart,” he chuckled.

You turned to look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12:01. It really was the new year. And you couldn’t wait to see what it had in store for you.

“Happy New Year, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I spent my New Year's Eve. Eating Chinese food and watching Grey's Anatomy. The fortunes in this fic are the actual fortunes I got with my meal.


End file.
